Navždy spolu
by Santinan Black
Summary: Příběh je zasazen do sedmého ročníku a právě se schyluje k bitvě s Vy-víte-kým. !SLASH!


Severus přecházel sem a tam po své ložnici a přemítal o dnešním dni. Nejvíce mu v hlavě ležela událost, kdy se na chodbě po vyučování srazil s Potterem. Před očima se mu živě zjevil obrázek z dnešního odpoledne.

Harry vyběhl zpoza rohu chodby a pospíchal na famfrpálový trénink, když se s ním Snape srazil. Potter zakolísal, upustil koště a poněkud nechápavě civěl na svého profesora. Snape byl neméně překvapený.

„Pardon, pane profesore," zamumlal Harry omluvu, zvedl koště a chtěl odejít, avšak Snape ho chytil za paži a zabránil mu tak opustit místo nehody. Okamžik si hleděli do očí. Severus ho zničehonic pustil, jako kdyby se o něj popálil. S pokřiveným úsměvem odcházel do svého kabinetu, zatímco Harry šel s podivným výrazem na opačnou stranu.

Severus si rozčileně pročísl vlasy rukou. Nakonec už to nemohl vydržet, a tak odešel z místnosti. Bradavický hrad ho uvítal příjemným tichem, které člověk nezažije jindy, než po večerce, jako teď. Už ani nepočítal, v kolikátém je patře, prostě šel. Jeho kroky ho zavedly do astronomické věže. Snape se rozhlížel po inkoustově temné obloze, měsíc ani hvězdy nebylo vidět. Chvíli tam jen tak stál a rozhlížel se po okolní krajině, kterou halila tma. Najednou zavál vítr a zanesl k němu charakteristický zápach hořící cigarety. Ostražitě se otočil, snažíc se naleznout neviditelného kuřáka. Severus zaostřil pohled zhruba pět metrů od místa, kde stál. V ten okamžik spatřil namodralý proužek dýmu, vycházející jakoby odnikud. Snapeovy rty se zvlnily v nepříliš pěkném úšklebku. Tento narušitel nočního klidu byl neviditelný a jediný, kdo měl v celé škole neviditelný plášť, byl Harry Potter. Přistoupil k místu, odkud se vlnil proužek nikotinového kouře. Natáhl ruku, že Pottera odhalí, když v tom se neviditelný plášť svezl ze svého majitele a opravdu odhalil Harryho Pottera. Mladík se na něj zadíval zvláštním pohledem svých zelených očí a nabídl mu krabičku cigaret.

„Dáte si taky, pane profesore?"zeptal se, jako kdyby se nic nedělo. Jako kdyby nebyl přistižen, jak porušuje večerku a ještě k tomu všemu kouří, čímž také porušuje školní řád, ale choval se, jako někdo s kým se setkáte na příjemném místě. Severuse to zarazilo. Čekal cokoli, jen ne tuto naprosto klidnou zdvořilost. Na okamžik znejistěl, ale nakonec si vytáhl jednu cigaretu z nabízené krabičky. Potter mu automaticky připálil. Snape přikývl, aby tak dal najevo poděkování.

„Co tu děláte, Pottere?"zeptal se a vyfoukl obláček namodralého dýmu. Harry si okamžik prohlížel své ruce, když najednou vzhlédl.

„Potřeboval jsem si pořádně utřídit myšlenky a Vy?" přiznal popravdě. Snape mu opětoval pohled, aniž by v obličeji pohnul snad jen jediným svalem. Harry měl pocit, že to nevěstí nic dobrého.

„Ze stejného důvodu,"odpověděl Snape a potáhl si z cigarety. „A povedlo se vám to, Pottere?"zeptal se kysele. Harry zavrtěl zamítavě hlavou.

„Dokud jste nepřišel Vy, tak ne,"zamumlal mladík. Severus ho pozoroval neschopen slova. Netušil, co slova toho kluka znamenají, avšak příjemně ho z nich zamrazilo.

Potter najednou zatípl cigaretu a na okamžik se ztratil v obláčku dýmu. Starší muž si ani neuvědomil, kdy se tak stalo, ale Harry najednou stál přímo před ním a očima těkal po jeho obličeji. Mladík najednou položil ruce profesorovi na obličej a přitáhl si ho blíž. Mladík se nesměle dotkl svými rty těch profesorových. Snape ztuhl úžasem. Odtrhl se od Harryho a obezřetně ho pozoroval.

„Co to má znamenat, Pottere?"ptal se výhružně Snape. Harry jen zavrtěl hlavou, nedokázal to vysvětlit ani sám sobě, natož profesorovi. Zhluboka se nadechl.

„Byla to zkouška,"zašeptal. Hleděl na Snapea a čekal na jeho reakci. Žádná nepřicházela. Ve Snapeově mysli se v rychlém sledu vystřídaly vzpomínky na uplynulé tři roky, kdy už Harry nebyl chlapec, ale mladý muž. Něco uvnitř něj najednou otevřelo temná dvířka a vyšlo to na povrch. Bylo to uvědomění, že mu ten mladík, jeho vlastní student, není lhostejný.

„Pottere,"vyřkl rezignovaně. Harry ho však nenechal pokračovat a sám promluvil.

„Copak jsem Vám absolutně lhostejný? Cožpak jste nic necítil, když jsem Vás políbil?!" Potter už pomalu hystericky ječel. Snape zarazil příval obviňujících slov z Harryho úst zvednutím ruky.

„Kdybyste mě laskavě nechal domluvit, Pottere,"poznamenal ironicky. „Tak byste se odpovědi na své otázky dozvěděl. Nyní mi zbývá pouze jediné možné řešení,"řekl a uchopil mladíkovu tvář do dlaní a téměř váhavě ho políbil. V dalším okamžiku sjel dlaněmi na mladíkova záda a přitáhl si ho, co nejblíže k sobě. Něžný polibek se přetavil do odvážnějšího, vášnivějšího. Harry instinktivně pootevřel ústa a lehce se zachvěl, když ucítil dotek mužova jazyka ve svých ústech. Snape se najednou odtrhl od mladíka, dýchal zrychleně a pohledem černých očí se propaloval do té napůl mužské tváře svého společníka.

„Tohle je odpověď na tvé otázky, Pottere,"vyřkl větu, s níž zpečetil svůj osud, neboť potvrdila to, co cítil, když Harryho líbal a dotýkal se ho. Políbil Harryho znovu, tentokrát s vášní, avšak přitom něžně. Jednu ruku měl položenou na mladíkových bedrech a prsty druhé ruky mu zapletl do vlasů. Harry svého profesora lektvarů objímal pažemi kolem krku.

Severus si mladíka přitáhl, co nejblíže k sobě, jeho polibky začaly nabírat na intenzitě. Ruce mu bloudily po zádech, bocích i krku jeho společníka. Snapeovu mysl ovládl vír pocitů, jako vášeň, chtíč, náruživost, štěstí, spokojenost.

Severusovy rty se z mladíkových úst posunuly na jeho šíji, kde zanechávaly vlhká místa, která Harryho skoro až pálila. Polibky na citlivém místě pod uchem mladíka vzrušovaly. Nikdy nevěřil, že by zrovna Severus Snape byl schopný takovéto vášně a zrovna k němu. K chlapci, který zůstal naživu. Harry tiše zasténal a snažil se uniknout ze Snapeova dosahu. Pro jeden den mu toho přišlo až moc.

„Přestaňte,"zašeptal ochraptěle. Jeho profesor se od něj odtáhl, hledíc mu bez mrknutí oka do obličeje. Potter sklopil pohled a zíral dolů na své vyboulené kalhoty. Severus sledoval jeho pohled. Když uviděl, co těch několik málo polibků a doteků udělalo s jeho studentem, polila ho vlna vzrušení. _Takže mi nelhal_, pomyslel si.

„Omlouvám se, pane,"zamumlal Harry. Starší muž mu palcem a ukazováčkem zvedl bradu, čímž ho donutil hledět mu do obličeje. Harry zíral do černých, bezedných očí svého profesora.

„Za co se omlouváte?"zeptal se přísně Snape čekající na jeho odpověď. Mladík se nadechl, aby si dodal odvahy.

„Za to, že Vás mám rád. Líbíte se mi,"prohlásil vzdorně, jako kdyby čekal, že přijde trest. Až dojemně připomínal malé dítě.

„Ach tak,"povzdechl si Snape. Nevěděl, co jiného na to říct.

„Dobrou noc, Pottere,"popřál mu Snape, než odešel. Harry zůstal na astronomické věži sám. Začal se zvedat vítr, který mu cuchal vlasy a mrazil ho na kůži. Hlavou se mu honily tisíce myšlenek. Většina z nich se však týkala muže s černými vlasy, tvrdým pohledem a prchavým úsměvem. Do mozku mladého Pottera se začala vpalovat tvrdá realita. Náhlé poznání ho zasáhlo, jako rána kamenem do hlavy. On svého profesora neměl jen rád, on se do něj zamiloval. Tohle zjištění ho srazilo na kolena. V tu chvíli začal až bolestně toužit po tom, aby jeho city byly opětované. Vztekle kopl do kamenného ochozu věže. Snad díky bolesti se mu pročistila mysl a on začal uvažovat o něco jasněji. Zapálil si cigaretu a přemýšlel, co dál.

Severus seděl ve své pracovně a zíral před sebe. Nechápal to. Vždyť měl někoho jiného a teď tohle. Řítil se po hlavě do pekelné propasti. Z chmurných myšlenek ho vytrhlo zaťukání na dveře.

„Dál,"zvolal hlasitě, možná hlasitěji než bylo zapotřebí. Do místnosti vstoupil vysoký štíhlý muž s popelavě blond vlasy.

„Zdravím, Luciusi,"pozdravil Snape mdle.

„Co se stalo?"ptal se nově příchozí okamžitě.

„Jsem unavený,"zalhal Snape. Lucius Malfoy chápavě přikývl. Přešel ke svému milenci a pohladil ho po vlasech. Severus zavřel oči, oddával se laskání. Luciusova ruka mu sjela na krk. Dlouhé, štíhlé prsty mu zajely pod košili, kde se něžně dotýkaly jeho kůže. Snape zavřel oči a povzdechl si. Lucius si to vyložil jako pobídku a sklonil se k němu. Přitiskl své rty na ty jeho. Severusovo tělo automaticky zareagovalo na tak známé laskání. Snape se však najednou, jakoby probral ze sna.

„Přestaň!"přikázal příkře a vstal z křesla, aby se od něj dostal, o něco dál.

Harry doslova letěl chodbami pod příkrovem neviditelného pláště. Neodvolatelně ho to táhlo k profesorovi lektvarů. Potřeboval jeho přítomnost stejně, jako potřeboval vzduch k dýchání. Miloval ho, s tím nemohl nic dělat. Jediné, co nyní opravdu potřeboval, bylo vědět, jestli jsou jeho city opětované. Doufal, toužil po tom, aby i on byl konečně milován jen proto, jaký je. Zastavil se před kabinetem Severuse Snapea a snažil se vydýchat. Jakmile se jeho srdce alespoň na okamžik uklidnilo, zaslechl zpoza dveří dva hlasy. Ten první by poznal kdekoliv na světě, ale ten druhý mu byl jen matně povědomý. Zaklepal, a aniž by čekal na vyzvání, vstoupil. Jeho očím se naskytl zvláštní obraz. Severus Snape se od sebe snažil odstrčit muže s velmi světlými blond vlasy. V ten okamžik Harry poznal otce svého rivala ze Zmijozelu. Se Snapem tu stál Lucius Malfoy. Ani jeden z mužů si mladíkova příchodu nevšiml.

Luciusovy oči se divoce blýskaly vztekem a nevěřícností.

„Cože?!"zaječel blonďatý muž na svého společníka.

„Jak jsem řekl, mezi námi je konec, Luciusi!"pronesl chladně Snape.

„Takže ty sis místo mě raději vybral toho spratka?!"křičel nevěřícně Malfoy. Snape jen přikývl.

„NE!"odporoval mu už skoro nepříčetný Malfoy.

„On má v sobě něco, co mě k němu táhne, ale není to jen vzhled. Je to ta síla v něm, to odhodlání, ten nezlomný duch. Luciusi promiň, ale zasáhlo mě to jako blesk z čistého nebe, nemohu proti tomu nic dělat. Tebe jsem svým způsobem miloval, avšak jeho miluji celým srdcem i duší, prostě celou svou bytostí. Je to nepopsatelné a o to nádhernější. Odpusť mi,"vysvětlil Snape. Z Luciusova hrdla se vydral šíleně bolestný řev. Rozmáchl se a zasadil svému bývalému milenci ránu pěstí do obličeje. Harry stál celou dobu jako přimrazený. Ze strnulosti ho probralo až křupnutí lámané kosti.

„Dost!"zakřičel ze všech sil a rozeběhl se k oběma mužům. Severus si ho všiml první.

„Ne, Harry!"stačil ještě křiknout, než dostal další bolestný zásah pěstí do obličeje. Tentokrát už mu pološílený Lucius nic nezlomil, jen mu rozmazal krev tekoucí z přeraženého nosu. Harry nedbal slov svého profesora a bezmyšlenkovitě se mezi ně vrhl. Okamžitě vyinkasoval ránu od Malfoye. Hekl bolestí. Přesto však dokázal sebrat trochu síly a praštit Malfoye pěstí do obličeje. Ta rána mu roztrhla ret.

Harryho uchopily za ramena něčí ruce, aby ho odsunuly stranou. Nebránil se, pořádně ho bolela rána do břicha, kterou schytal svou vlastní hloupostí. Snape vytáhl hůlku a namířil ji proti Luciusovi.

„Už dost, jeho do toho plést nebudeš. Teď mi zmiz z očí, než tě zabiju. Spolkni svou pýchu a odejdi s tou trochou hrdosti, která ti ještě zbyla,"zavrčel výhružně Snape a kryl Harryho vlastním tělem. Když Lucius odešel, Snape sklonil hůlku a otočil se k Harrymu.

„Jsi v pořádku?"ptal se starostlivě, přičemž si hřbetem ruky snažil setřít krev tekoucí z nosu, ale jen ji víc rozmazával. Harry ho chytil za paži. Snape si povzdechl a rezignovaně se posadil do křesla. Harry se rozhlédl po místnosti, aby zjistil, zda je tu něco, čím by mohl Severusovi otřít krev z obličeje. Když nic nenašel, utrhl si kus košile a začal druhému muži otírat zakrvácený obličej. Jakmile byl se svou prací jakž takž spokojen, vytáhl z kapsy kalhot svou hůlku. Namířil ji Snapeovi do obličeje, ten jen rozšířil oči překvapením.

„Episkey!" zamumlal mladík. Nos Potterova společníka se s chrupnutím vrátil do původního stavu, což nebyl až takový rozdíl, uvědomil si s úšklebkem Harry.

„Díky, Harry,"zašeptal Snape.

Mladý Potter stál na krok od Snapea a najednou nevěděl co dál. Severus k němu natáhl ruku a strhl ho k sobě. Harry zakolísal a spadl svému profesorovi do klína. Snape ho držel v pevném, skoro až drtivém objetí. Harrymu to nevadilo, spíš naopak. Přitiskl se ke svému profesorovi lektvarů, hlavu mu zabořil do místečka mezi krkem a ramenem. Přišlo mu, že tam jeho hlava přesně zapadla_. Jako kdybychom byli stvořeni jeden pro druhého_, pomyslel si Snape. Políbil svého studenta do vlasů.

„Nikdy mě nesmíš opustit Harry. Nikdy, rozumíš?"šeptal naléhavě Snape. Potter se narovnal, aby svému partnerovi hleděl do očí.

„Neodejdu, jsem jen tvůj,"ujistil ho mladík.

Jejich rty se spojily v naléhavém polibku. Oba se nechaly strhnout proudem vášně, který vyvolal tento jediný polibek. Severus bloudil rukama po celém těle svého společníka. Jemu to však nestačilo, potřeboval víc, a tak mladíka ve svém náručí svlékl z roztrhané košile. Chtěl, ne, potřeboval cítit mladíkovu teplou kůži pod konečky svých prstů. Snape už se nijak neostýchal, nyní už doopravdy věděl, že je Harry jeho, jen jeho. To pomyšlení ho přinutilo usmát se. Harry se k němu tiskl s náruživostí a nedočkavostí mladých lásek.

Severus ani Harry si neuvědomili, kdy přesně se ocitli nazí. Harry si pamatoval akorát to, že ho Severus odnesl do své ložnice, kde ho položil na postel. Černovlasý mladík se ke svému milenci tiskl celým tělem. Rukama šátral po širokých ramenou, pevných zádech a hýždích svého profesora lektvarů. Snape jazykem obkroužil bradavku svého studenta a posunoval se níž, kde vlhkými rty zanechával touhou pálící místa. Harry se lehce chvěl při Snapeových dotecích a polibcích. Severus naprosto převzal iniciativu a nenechal Harryho, aby ho třeba jen políbil. Starší z mužů totiž chtěl, aby si to jeho mladý milenec poprvé co nejvíce vychutnal. Teplou dlaní uchopil mladíkovo ztopořené mužství a začal s ní lehce pohybovat nahoru a dolů v pomalém rytmu. Cítil, jak se mladíkovy svaly napjaly. Viděl, jak se mu to líbí. Severus přidal rychlost a o maličko silněji stiskl Harryho chloubu. Ten zasténal slastí. Severus se jen usmál a polibky mu poséval vnitřní stranu stehen a třísel, nezapomněl však i nadále trápit svého studenta rukou. Když uviděl, že Harry je už těsně pod vrcholem, setřel palcem důkaz rozkoše ze sametové špičky jeho mužství. Přitiskl svá ústa na mladíkova, volnýma rukama mu od sebe roztáhl nohy, aby se mu mezi ně mohl vklínit. V ten okamžik ho však napadlo něco jiného. Nečekaně snadno a rychle otočil Harryho na břicho.

„Klekni si,"šeptal netrpělivě. Harry pomalu a neobratně uposlechl. Jeho tělo bylo otupeno vášní. Snape něžně navlhčil sebe i svého milence. Rychle a tvrdě do něj vstoupil. Harry vykřikl překvapením i bolestí. Severus nechtěl v tuto chvíli vidět jeho tvář. S každým Snapeovým přírazem se však mladíkovy bolestné steny měnily na výkřiky rozkoše. Snape ho uchopil volnou rukou za jeho mužství a druhou ho držel za boky. V rytmu přírazů se pohybovala i jeho ruka, spočívající ve středobodu Harryho touhy. Harry sténal hlasitěji a hlasitěji až se jeho tělo najednou otřáslo v křeči vyvrcholení. Severus ho následoval jen o několik málo okamžiků později.

Oba muži byli unavení, avšak Harry věděl, že bude muset odejít. Severus ho doprovodil až k nebelvírské věži. Ani jeden z těchto dvou mužů nechtěl promluvit, a tak se jen políbili na rozloučenou.

O pouhé dva měsíce později se strhla závěrečná bitva s Voldemortem. Severus Snape tehdy na vlastní oči viděl, jak Harry zničil Voldemorta, avšak stálo ho to jeho vlastní život. Severus k němu doběhl akorát, když se tělo černovlasého mladíka zhroutilo k zemi. Držel ho pevně v náručí, jako když se spolu milovali. Hleděl do toho obličeje a litoval, že nezemřel on sám. Harry najednou otevřel oči.

„Věděl jsem, že přijdeš, lásko,"šeptal tak tiše, že si jeho milenec myslel, že se mu to jen zdálo.

„Miluji tě,"splynula ve stejnou chvíli oběma mužům ze rtů ta dvě slova, co znamenají celý svět. Severus se sklonil nad svým milencem a tvrdě, se vším smutkem a naléhavostí ho políbil. Uprostřed polibku mladíkovo tělo ochablo. Severus Snape věděl, že právě přišel konec. Nebyl to však jenom konec jeho příliš krátké lásky, ale i jeho života. Věděl, že už nikdy nebude nic, jako dřív. Na tohoto mladíka čekal celý život, ale z celé té doby jim byly vyměřeny pouhé dva měsíce. Nedokázal tomu uvěřit. Nemohl, prostě nemohl uvěřit tomu, že jeho milenec právě odešel na věčnost.

Při Harryho pohřbu byl celou dobu naprosto klidný a vyrovnaný. Jeho smutek prozrazovaly akorát tiché slzy stékající mu po tváři. Viděl Harryho všude kolem sebe. Viděl ho, jak se usmívá jenom pro něj, jak leží nahý v posteli a čeká na něj. Cítil jeho jemnou vůni všude, kde spolu byli, ale nejvíce u něj v pracovně nebo v ložnici. Ačkoli už všichni odešli, on zůstával a držel hlídku nad Harryho hrobem. Ráno našli Severusovo tělo ležet na hrobě jeho milence. Byl mrtev.


End file.
